o'clock
by Melz
Summary: ***Jane twists the friendship knife back to Daria part of a series***


{Note: This Daria fan fiction leaves the regular sarcastic view of the show and takes on a more serious role. I don't own Daria. I wish. On with the fanfic!–Melz}

(Opening theme song; Daria in 1 o'clock)

(Opening Scene: Daria asleep in her bed. Music: Walk me home, Mandy Moore. A stone hits her window and Daria wakes up. The music fades out. She goes to the window and sees Tom)

Daria: Tom? What are you doing here? It's three in the morning!

Tom: I need to talk to you. Can you come down here?

Daria: Okay. One second.

(She goes down to Tom)

Daria: Yes?

Tom: Daria, I've missed you so much while I was at college this year. I just got back to Lawndale and I had to talk to you. Sorry I woke you up.

Daria: That's okay. But I'm glad you didn't wake Trent up.

Tom: Trent?

Daria: Yeah. His family all flew in again so he and Jane stayed at my house. He was up all night. He finally got to sleep.

Tom: Oh. So you and Trent aren't -involved-?

Daria: _I wish._ Nope.

Tom: That's good. (He sits down on the step. He pulls Daria backwards and she falls uneasily on top of Tom.) Now where were we?

Daria: (Gets up and sits next to him) I don't know. How was college?

Tom: It was great. I missed you so much though.

Daria: I did too. (They kiss) Whoa. That did not just happen.

Tom: Yeah it did.

Daria: Oh. Right, right. (She shivers, as she is only wearing her nightclothes.)

Tom: Are you cold? Here, take my jacket. (He puts it around her shoulders)

Daria: Thanks. Do you want to come inside?

Tom: If you want to.

Daria: Okay.

(Cut to Daria's room, as Tom and Daria walk in)

Tom: Nice room.

Daria: Thanks. (Goes over a lays on her bed) So, what do you want to do?

Tom: (Joins her) I've got one or two ideas. (They start kissing heavily)

Jane: (Walks in) Daria, did you hear a- Whoa. Sorry.

Daria: (Daria and Tom sit up) It's okay. Tom just got back from Harvard, and I got carried away.

Tom: (Puts his arm around Daria's waist) Yeah. So how have you been Jane?

Jane: (Crosses her arms and stands in the doorway) Fine, just fine.

Daria: Come in, Jane.

Jane: (Walks in hesitantly) Okay, I guess. How was Harvard, Tom? I hear Daria's joining you this fall.

Tom: It's interesting. There are all kinds of different people there. I can't wait to go back. I'll have my girlfriend with me. Where are you going to college?

Jane: I'm not. I'm using my college money to start a gallery.

Daria: This is great. I've got my best friend and my boyfriend here with me.

Jane: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Daria you never told me you were going out with Tom again!

Daria: I thought you already knew. Well anyway, we are.

Jane: That's kind of cool. Tom's such a great guy. I'm glad one of us could have him.

Daria: Yeah. So you aren't mad anymore?

Jane: No. I live an artist's life now. I don't have time for guys anyway.

Tom: That's good, right?

Jane: Yeah, I suppose. I'm bored to death, though.

Daria: Life for me is so hectic, what with getting ready for college and all. But Tom's going to help me, aren't you, Tom?

Tom: Yeah, of course.

Daria: Okay, good. I couldn't possibly do it all myself. Can you help too, Jane?

Jane: Sure. No problem.

Daria: Thanks. I'll be right back. (She exits)

Tom: Jane, I…

Jane: Shhh. (She grabs Tom and kisses him)

Tom: (whispering) What? This is wrong. I know Daria and I did it to you but…

Jane: (whispering) But what? I'm not good enough for you?

Tom: (he stares at Jane with his icy-green eyes) I really like you Jane. But not in **that way**.

Jane: I'll change your mind. (She pushes him back so he's lying on the bed and she straddles him)

Tom: (whispering) Jane, stop. Daria's going to come back and-

Jane: So let her come. I'm having fun. (She kisses him)

Tom: Stop, Jane, we broke up! You said you didn't like guys, only your art now. So what are you doing?

Jane: (whispering) I don't like guys. I like one guy- you. (She pulls his shirt off)

Tom: (whispering) Why are you doing this?

Jane: (whispering, looks away) You hurt me Tom. I lost my love. When you and I broke up I thought to myself, if I can't have you no one will. So now I'm going to break Daria and your friendship. (She hears Daria turn the doorknob on her door. Then saying in her regular voice) I love you too, Tom.

(Daria enters)

[Commercial break- HaHaHa now you won't know what's happens till you go down]

(Daria enters)

Daria: Tom? Jane? What are you- What's- (She looks like she's about to cry. Runs out and down the hall)

Jane: Bingo.

(Cut to the guest bedroom where Trent is sleeping. Daria enters hurriedly)

Daria: Trent? Trent! Wake up. I need some advice.

Trent: (still asleep) But officer, I was only going 34…

Daria: Trent? (Notices he's not getting up and on a whim, kisses him. Trent opens his eyes and pushes the covers down. He is wearing his gray pants and a black T-shirt) Hi Trent. I need to talk to you.

Trent: (rubbing eyes) Monique for the last goddamn time you don't look fat.

Daria: (looks rejected) Trent- I'm Daria.

Trent: Oh, hey Daria. (Smiles)

Daria: Trent, I left Tom and Jane alone for one second, and I came back and they were almost at second base! I don't know what to do!

Trent: This has to be a dream. When do I get my recording label?

Daria: What?

Trent: (daze-like) I'm gonna be rich!

Daria: Trent?

Trent: Daria?

Daria: What is going on here?

Trent: (Shakes head) Huh?

Daria: Trent- you know how Tom and I were-going out?

Trent: Sure.

Daria: Well, I left my room for one second and they, Jane and MY boyfriend Tom, were…uh…rounding the bases.

Trent: Oh, not again.

Daria: What?

Trent: (rolls eyes) Hello? Daria? Welcome to Jane's World. It's her way here.

Daria: What happened?

Trent: Payback, baby. BIG time payback. (Picks up phone and dials. Split Screen with Jesse, who has people all around him. Music: Rollin', by Limp Bizkit. He's at a party)

Jesse: Hello?

Trent: Jess? Hey man. It's me. Listen, uh, 'Crush Soda' here isn't in the best of moods so could you-you know…

Jesse: Sure. Come on over.

Trent: See ya. (Hang up) C'mon girl.

Daria: Okay…I guess.

(Cut to: Party. Daria and Trent enter, Daria still wearing her pajamas. The walk over to Jesse)

Trent: Hey Jess…This place rocks!

Jesse: Don't it? Anyway, who's your friend?

Trent: Come on, man. You recognize Daria, don't you?

Jesse: That's Daria? No way! Hey baby doll! What's up?

Daria: (embarrassed by the fact she is barely wearing anything, mumbles) Oh…I guess I am doing okay…

Jesse: You filled out! Turn around girl; let's get the 360.

Daria: (Turns around with her hands up in the air) I learn that from Quinn.

Jesse: Wow. She's something.

Trent: Oh yeah.

Daria: (sigh) Trent and Jesse…

(Flashback: Road Worrier…the part just after they cross the tollbooth)

Jesse: So, are you single now, Daria? (Daria looks at Trent)

Trent: Kind of.

Jesse: Well, if you ever want to hook up, I'm around ok?

Daria: (Nods) Okay.

Jesse: Here's my cell. (Scribbles numbers down and gives it to her)

Daria: Thanks. (Knowing just what to do puts it into her shirt. Kisses his cheek and spins around on her heel) see ya. C'mon, Trent.

Trent: Ok. (Winks to Jesse as he leaves)

(Cut to: Trent's car. It's a red van in surprisingly good condition. Daria is sitting with her feet out the window)

Daria: Thank you so much, Trent. I feel a lot better now.

Trent: It's ok. I hated to see you so down.

Daria: What's this business about Crush Soda, though?

Trent: Oh, god.

Daria: What?

Trent: That's just Jesse and my nickname for you. (Smiles) We both had, like, the biggest crushes on you when you were in high school. I don't know…some underage hottie sexual thing…it's over now though, so you don't have to worry about Jesse raping you. But you shouldn't have teased him like that.

Daria: Like what?

Trent: Well, letting him look at your body and-

Daria: (Interrupting, angry) I'm sorry if I'm proud of my body!

Trent: (Keeps going) Putting his number in your shirt…and that kiss… Why don't you ever kiss me?

Daria: What?

Trent: Come on, Daria. Everyone and their mother know you like me.

Daria: (Hurt) I used to.

Trent: So how about it?

Daria: How about WHAT?

Trent: A ride on the merry-go-round. With me. If you don't like Tom and you want to get even, just do it.

Daria: I CAN'T believe you'd put in this position! No, I'm not going to have sex with you. I wouldn't care if Tom had someone else's baby…I'm not having sex…no. (Near tears) Trent, I-I- thought that we were friends… Let me out here.

Trent: Whatever. (Stops van)

Daria: Good-bye, jackass! (Slams van door. He drives away. Looks at the sky) now what?

(End Credits. Music: The way I am, Eminem)


End file.
